


Will you?

by The_gay



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M, its cute, proposal fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 09:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12009840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_gay/pseuds/The_gay
Summary: 2D has some big plans for tonight with Russel





	Will you?

2D walk through the doors of the house feeling accomplished. He had everything set up, the reservations at the big fancy restaurant, he picked up the ring from the jewelers, he had flowers to start off the night and he even picked out some movies to watch and champagne for when they got home. He realized he should probably hide the bag that had the jewelers logo, but it was too late.

Noodle walked into the room and he hid the bag and flowers behind his back. It wasn't Russel, but how long could Noodle keep the secret?

"Hey Tooty, how's it going?" Noodle said.

"O-oh nothing just kinda...uh" 2D shifted uncomfortably.

"Oooo what are you trying to hide from me?" Noodle said looking behind him.

"Nothing" he said turning around again.

"Oh come on. It can't be that bad! You know you can't hide things from me, I will find out one way or another." She said.

She was right, she would. He sighed, "Okay but you can't tell anyone yet." 2D said.

"Not a soul." Noodle said, smiling.

He slowly moved the bag and flowers to her line of vision.

"Ooh flowers. Is it you and Russel's anniversary or something?" Noodle said.

"No..." 2D said pulling the small velvet box out of the bag.

Noodle gasped, "Oh my god!" She said in an excited whisper. "Are you gonna propose to Russel!?"

He let out a soft chuckle, "Yeah, yeah I am."

"Well..." she said gesturing with her hands. "Show me the ring!"

"Oh yeah," he said fumbling with the box. He opened it, revealing a ring with little rectangular sapphires that made a rainbow. "Russel always talked about how he thought that diamonds were overrated and overpriced. Said he'd rather have a cheap colorful ring and donate the money. So I bought this and donated a ton of money to charities."

"Aww, 2D! That's so sweet! I'm sure he'll love that you remembered that." Noodle said hugging him. "I'm so excited!"

"Me too" 2D said said laughing. "Me too."

"So...where are you taking him? You gotta take him somewhere really cool." Noodle said.

"Of course. I'm taking to this restaurant where they, like, bring a cheese wheel to the table and then light it on fire. Then they like cook the pasta in the cheese wheel..." 2D rambled. "It's gonna be cool I swear"

Noodle just smiled, "that sounds perfect. He'll love wherever you take him."

2D scratched his neck, "I sure hope so..." he handed Noodle the bag and put the ring in his pocket. "Here can you put this in your room or something? I don't wanna spoil the surprise, eh?"

"Of course. I'll just tell Russel I bought myself a necklace or something. Well I hope goes well!" Noodle said hugging him again. "Now I have to be the best man, okay? Murdoc can fuck off, I'm going to be both best men."

2D laughed, "I'm sure Russel wouldn't have any other way."

Noodle made one more happy squeal before bouncing down the hallway.

2D took a deep breath before heading towards their room. He got there and knocked on the door.

"Hold on, one second." Russel said from behind the door.

2D stood there each second making him more and more nervous. He looked at the flowers and hoped they were okay.

Russel then opened the door. "Sorry I was just cleaning- oh" Russel noticed the flowers. "Are these for me, babe?"

"U-uh y-yeah. They're roses but they're yellow- cause I know you like yellow." He stumbled out. "I- I mean technically yellow roses are supposed to mean friendship b-but I just thought-"

Russel cut him off by kissing him swiftly on the lips. "You thought right, I love them." Russel said hugging him. "So is there a reason for them or...are you just being romantic?"

"Well uh... I wanted to take you to a special dinner tonight. I thought it would be a nice way to start off the night." 2D said.

"It's like two o'clock, D." Russel giggled.

"Right." He said embarrassed. He followed Russel in and sat on the bed with him.

"And actually..." Russel said.

2D's heart dropped. "Actually what?"

"it's nothing, I was just planing it take you to dinner too." Russel said. "It's kinda funny actually."

"Yeah I guess it is," 2D said. "Where were you planning on taking us?"

"You remember our first date right? It was at a weird chain in California when we were touring there." Russel said.

"Kinda...I'm not real good with memory these days cause of the t-trauma and the c-car crashes and..." 2D said.

Russel quieted him by holding his hand tight. "It's fine, I know. Not all those memories were good, and some should be left forgotten..." Russel wrapped his arms around him.

"I-I'm sorry. I know it probably means a lot to you. I-I just can't sometimes it's j-just-" 2D rambled, getting choked up.

"Hey hey, it's fine. How about this? We still have a lot of time before we have to go to either restaurant so why don't we just lay back and I can tell you about how our first date was." Russel said.

2D seemed to calm down a bit. He took a deep breath and then gave a small smile. "Yeah...that sounds perfect." He said.

They both layed back on the bed. They faced each other, wrapped in each other's arm, Russel leaning forward to rest his forehead against 2D's.

He looked deep into 2D's eyes and rubbed his back to calm him down more. "We had just arrived in California...the sun was warm and the people were different. We had landed in San Francisco and we're heading out to discuss the movie we tried to make. " He said, brushing his hair behind his ears.

"I kinda remember that..." 2D said.

Russel continued, "It was real late. Murdoc was off with...whoever and Noodle was already asleep. But we were both hungry. So we left the hotel on tip toes and went to this weird ass chain restaurant near by. It was called SPICY BOY FIVE and we thought it was so fucking funny."

"That does sound funny." 2D said.

"The meal was ok...but it was great. We talked about shit. We realized we didn't know all that much about each so we started talking with like, what's your favorite color? Then it kinda progressed into this whole thing...talking about our upbringings and shit." Russel squeezed his hand tight.

2D squeezed back.

"Then we left and walked back to the hotel...but we didn't go back to the room. Neither of us wanted to go back yet so we went to the roof and star gazed. You knew a lot about stars, it was cool." He said.

"How did it end?" 2D said, guilt replaced with curiosity.

"Well as we looked at the stars we talked about such deep personal shit...then I asked you if this was a date...you said 'I sure hope so, I payed for dinner'. I thought it was so funny. Then we kissed and went back to the hotel room." Russel said.

"And now we're here." 2D said.

"Yep." Russel said planting a kiss in 2D's head. "And I'm so greatful."

They snuggled up and took a nap, feeling soft and safe.

2D woke up and looked at the clock. When he saw the time he bolted up.

"FUCK!" He screamed.

Russel rubbed his eyes, "What's wrong baby blue?"

2D was frustrated, "We missed the reservation at the restaurant. I'm sorry I should have woken up sooner and now my plan is ruin and I can't-"

"Woah woah, calm down. It's ok. It's ok." he said rubbing 2D's back. "You know what though- SPICY BOY FIVE is open until 10. Come on it's 8:30 we can go there, I had a plan too."

"Ok." 2D said. "Can I still dress up all fancy anyway?"

"You say that like dressing up was not part of my plan." Russel said pulling him tight. They both laughed and swayed back and forth.

They got dressed up together in fancy suits- they looked like they were going to prom. 2D was looking in the mirror.

"Aw D' you look so cute." He said, hugging from behind.

"No." he said. "I look handsome."

Russel giggled and kissed his cheek, "Of you do. I think I'm ready to go."

"Me too." He said.

They walked out of the room, but they didn't get far before Russel said, "Wait, I forgot something hold on."

2D leaned against the door while Russel got what he was looking for. Then Noodle came walking down the hallway.

"2D? You're still here?" Noodle said.

"Yeah...uh dont worry about it. The plan is still on." He said.

"oh well good luck." She said hugging him.

Russel walked out and saw the two, "oh hey there sweet pea, what's up? We were just about to head out to dinner."

"I know" she said. "You have to give me a hug first. That's the fee."

"Oh there's a fee now? Oh well okay." He hugged her tight. "Ok ok we're done. We're going now!"

They started walking down the aisle and Noodle yelled, "Have fun!"

"We will!" Russel shouted.

They went down to the car and Russel took the drivers seat. He turned on the music.

"Hey" 2D said. "This songs reminds me of something."

"oh?" Russel said.

"I know amazing right! Anyway remember that song I wrote you?" 2D said.

"Ha ha, which one? I feel like we could an album out of all the songs we've wrote for each other." Russel said.

"Well the first one. Mr. Softy's ballon race. We weren't dating yet, I just thought you looked sad all the time." 2D said.

"I was..." Russel said, looking distant. 2D grabbed his hand and rubbed it. He gave it a kiss and tried to make him a feel a bit better.

They arrived at the restaurant and walked in.

"How about we sit right here-3rd booth-just like the first time." Russel said, holding his hands and sitting across from him.

"Really? Wow you remember so much about it." 2D said.

"I think about that night a lot." Russel said. "I think about us a lot...I've been thinking about us a lot recently." Russel said softly.

"M-me too. I just love you so much and I- my plan tonight was so important because..." he said getting out of the both and started kneeling down.

Russel put his hands over his mouth. "Oh my god D'..." his smile apparent in his voice.

"And so I wanted to ask you ..." he reached into his back pocket "I wanted to ask..." he couldn't find it. He panicked and patted around his pockets to find it. Then he realized.

He put it in his other pants pocket.

"Oh no- No no no." He said falling on his butt. He put his face in his hands. "I-I was- I forgot -I was gonna-" he began to cry.

Russel went to the floor, "Aw D' come here." He wiped the tears from his eyes. "Come on you're gonna make me cry." His own eyes began to fill up with tears.

"I was gonna propose to you" he said voice still cracking.

"I know D', I know." He said laughing softly.

"I fucked it up- I fucked up the reservation, I left the ring at home" 2D said.

"Its okay it's okay" Russel said, rubbing his back.

"Really?" He said.

Russel smiled "Yeah, yeah. I mean look- we're at a great restaurant, we look amazing, and hey...I already have a ring."

2D was confused, "Wha-"

Russel giggled reaching into his pocket and pulled out a small box, "Stuart Pot...will you marry me?" He opened the box revealing a blue opal ring.

2D laughed, "NO WAY! I can't believe this!" He was having trouble catching his breath.

"So is that a yes?" He said smiling.

"Of course, Yes yes." 2D said kissing him, both of them a mess on the floor.

"Are you guys gonna order anything?" The cashier said from the counter. "Cause you have to order up here."

They both laughed, "uh we'll be up in a second." Russel said.

They ordered their food and couldn't stop smiling the whole evening.

When they got home the champagne was left unopened and the movies unwatched. Russel fell asleep as soon as they got home- without even seeing his ring.

But the next morning he woke up to his fiancé in one hand and his engagement ring on the other.


End file.
